1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an operator control device for a technical system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Touch-sensitive operator control panels in the form of touchscreen displays for operating a technical system, such as an industrial plant or section thereof, are known in which the operator enters operator commands by touching the surface of the display. The problem of such displays is that the operator is mostly not looking at the control panel but at the technical system being operated (i.e., a semi-blind operation). However, in order to adjust corresponding parameters of the technical system, it is necessary to be looking simultaneously at the operator control panel in order not to inadvertently slip off the button being actuated or set the value range of a parameter to a value that is too large.
To avoid operating errors, the conventional practice for critical operating procedures is to dispense with touch-sensitive operator control panels and continue to use a conventional keyboard device. Such keyboard devices are more expensive, larger and therefore less manageable than touch-sensitive operator control panels.
U.S. Pub. No. 2010/0231367 A1 describes an operator control device comprising a touch-sensitive operator control panel, contact with which causes a haptic effect to be produced, via actuators, which moves the surface of the operator control panel mechanically.
U.S. Pub. No. 2011/0248916 A1 discloses an operator control device having a display, contact with which causes tactile feedback to be produced via piezoelectric actuators.
WO 2010/105006 A1 describes an operator control device having electromechanical actuators for generating a haptic effect when a touch-sensitive surface of the device is touched.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,292,227 B2 discloses an electronic device having an oscillating actuator that generates vibrations when an input to a touch-sensitive operator control panel of the device is detected.